Roses
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Candace wants to give Julius an additional present besides shortcake...but she doesn't know what. Luckily, Luna and Molly are here to help with a bouquet of red roses. A one-shot, for Valentine's Day. Candace x Julius


**Yay! A cute one shot between a cute couple - Julius and Candace - in tribute to Valentine's Day. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Harvest Moon. **

* * *

Roses

"O-o-oh my," Candace mumbles on Thanksgiving Day: Winter fifth. "I have absolutely nothing to give Julius." Pulling the covers over her head, she hides her glowing rosy blush from ... particularly, no one, but Candace is embarrassed all the same. _He probably doesn't even like me... _Reluctantly, Candace crawls out of bed. She knows that on Thanksgiving you give shortcake, but for Julius, she wants to let him have something else.

As walking into the kitchen, Candace drinks in the scent of flour and strawberries, but awkwardly coughs. The powder wafts in the air, as if creating a light mist. Her sister Luna is stirring a cakey mix in a glass bowl, flour streaked on her cheeks and a huge ruby red strawberry in her mouth. It disappears into her mouth and she chews thoughtfully. "Morning, Candace," she greets. "Are you going to bake shortcake with me?"

"Who are you...giving your shortcake...to?" Candace asks. Taking a dish towel from the sink, she wipes off any unnecessary traces of baking ingredients. There is melted exploded butter sliding down the walls of a microwave. A cracked egg splattered on the floor, thick yolk seeping out from its shell. Milk is splashed on the table, slightly dripping over the edges. "Luna, I suggest you ask Molly for assistance."

Almost pouting, Luna protests, "No! I've gone far enough, and I want to do this by myself!"

Candace sighed; her sister was too proud to ask for help from Molly, a certified cook...

Luna beams and pours her mixture into a pan, little flows to the side. Candace decides that will not interfere when the cake has been baked. Luna says proudly, "Gill will love this!"

When Candace finishes cleaning the kitchen, she draws out her own utensils from the cupboard and instructs Luna to leave the ingredients on the table. "I'm going to make my own cake," she says, twirling her soft blue hair. "Julius will like it..." Cheeks burning, she measures the amount of flour and pours it into the bowl.

Examining the recipe, Luna mutters, "So I have to wait for twenty minutes..."

The question of what Candace should give in addition of shortcake ponders her mind. She comes to a decision...but she isn't pleased with it. "Luna, I need...your advice."

Suddenly Luna is alert and she giggles, "Is it about Julius?" Candace nods, and Luna grins, tugging on her pink pigtails. "Well, what do you need to know?" She blinks her green eyes innocently.

Emptying on cup of milk, Candace takes a deep breath and says, "I-I want to give Julius something else...in addition to shortcake...what-"

"Say no more!" Luna exclaims. As Candace slices one-fourth of butter, Luna takes her hands and spins her around. She almost cuts herself, the knife skimming over her thumb. "I know the perfect gift to buy Julius!" After she waits for it to sink in, Luna leans in close and says, "Red roses!"

Candace groans. _I know that already. I would give some to him, but it's winter. Where am I supposed to get roses? _

Luna picks up the phone and dials. Few seconds later, she says, "Hello, Molly? ...I know right? He's going to love them! ... I need a favour...No, it's not about him; it's actually for Candace! ... Do you have any red roses on hand? ...Great! Could you please bring them over? ... Yeah, thanks a ton. Bye." She hangs up and turns to Candace. "She'll be here in an hour. She said she has her crops to attend to."

One hour later...

A knock on the door and a high voice: "It's Molly!" Luna unlocks the door to reveal a happy Molly with a bouquet of fresh cut scarlet roses. From ten feet away Candace catches the fragrance of roses for a quick second. Velvet petals layer the bulbs, thin thorn free stems growing out from them. "Who are these for, anyways?"

Candace pulls the oven door, and a wave of heat rushes up. With oven mitts she draws her pan of cake out and places it on the table. Blowing on the cake, she glances at Luna's white iced cake with a strawberry in the middle. Hopefully hers will be perfect like Luna's. She takes a quick look at the clock and mutters, "He always comes around the shop at eleven...I have half an hour..."

Molly follows Luna in the kitchen.

The cherry pink haired sister smoothes her ruffled dress and replies, "Oh, it's only for Julius." Like Candace predicts, Molly and Luna squeal excitedly and hug each other. "I know: they're so cute together!" Luna cries.

Molly adds in, "They're perfect for each other!"

Raising an eyebrow, Candace begins icing her somewhat cooled down cake. Coating the sides and layering the top, she bites her lip and does her best. Three strawberries are placed beside the cake. It stands for "I Like You"...but no one will know that if she doesn't tell them...

Placing the roses on the table, Molly chirps, "Julius loves roses! He'll appreciate this, Candace, really." Heart fluttering, Candace blushes and pushes her long blue bangs out of her eyes. "You're so lucky I saved some roses from the fall!" Nodding, Candace sprinkles her white frosted cake with red sugar sprinkles and it glimmers in the light.

Taking the strawberries, she positions them in a triangle, and swirls a puff of cream in the middle of it. The aroma is heavenly, smells of spongy cake straight out of the oven and sweet tangy icing scents the air.

"I'm...done," she breathes, satisfied yet stunned by her creation. "It's beautiful..."

Luna ushers Candace to the door of their room. "Go get ready! He'll be here any minute!"

* * *

Combing and braiding, combing and braiding...while she does this Candace wonders what Julius will think. She loves his unique red eyes, gleaming when he looks at her. Shoulder length purple hair flips outwards, a shimmering gel barely shows. He holds poise so breathtaking, so grand... she can never match his perfectness. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Candace frowns, wondering if she appears nice enough.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Standing up, Candace shrugs. _I look the same as always. There's no need to stress out. _

"He's here, he's here!" Molly shrieks.

Quickly, Candace runs to the kitchen and scoops the plate of cake and roses in her hands. She sees a flash of purple, and she knows it's him. Stopping in her tracks, she almost stops breathing. Heart pounding a mile a second, she feels the thump in her chest as if a drum were beating on it. Hiding her reddening face behind the presents, she softly calls, "Happy Thanksgiving, Julius."

A chuckle and his deep voice: "Happy Thanksgiving, Candace." She's pulled into an embrace and she scents a touch of perfume...though she doesn't know which one. Peeking behind the bouquet, the first thing Candace sees is his ruby eyes. "You look beautiful today." Tugging her body out of his grasp, Candace lightly smiles. Oh, how she loves his hugs, even when they seldom came.

Thrusting the roses and cake towards him, she observes that his face light up. "T-this is for you," she says, averting her sapphire eyes down as well as her head. If he rejects her feelings, Candace doesn't know how she's going to cope.

His slender hand somehow reaches under her chin and tilts it up. "And this is for you."

Candace looks, and her face breaks into a grin. In his right hand is a plate of shortcake, her name looped in azure blue icing. His left hand holds a bouquet of cerulean roses.

Both laughing, Julius takes both bouquets of roses and sets them on the table. Then he wraps his arms around her and whispers into her ear, "I like you."

With an overwhelming beet red face, she replies, "I like you too."

So he kisses the top of her head.

Oh, the beauty of love, the cuteness in affection, it's all there with Julius and Candace. Blue and red combined makes purple, and purple, oh, purple, is the colour of soothing, the colour of loyalty and knowing along with spirit.

The colour purple...it's like Julius and Candace combined, isn't it?

* * *

**It's something I wrote in half an hour, and an additional fifteen minutes to edit. I hope you liked it. (: Personally I thought it was cute! **

**Happy Valentine's to all of you! **

**~diego**


End file.
